The introduction of man-made fibers boosted the development of processing technologies, which are partly or totally innovative as compared with the world of natural fibers.
Man-made fibers tended initially to superimpose with natural fibers in the various application sectors, adjusting to the different traditional processes. Subsequently, especially with the discovery of synthetic fibers, their larger diffusion and the discovery of their potentiality, original processes for manufacture of man-made fibers were developed, thereby widening applicability to known applications and the creation of new uses.
A finish is a liquid composition deposited on a man-made fiber surface to provide it with lubrication. A package, bobbin, or bale cannot be made without application of a finish. The fibers would be a useless tangled mass of extruded polymer without a lubricating mixture that is applied early in the manufacturing process. Even natural fibers are coated with a lubricating finish on their surface. Finish development has historically been an art based on trial and error. A substantial amount of time and energy have gone into transformation of finish development from art into technology.